


Treat

by skyeloves



Series: mtf!Blaine drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans!Blaine, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeloves/pseuds/skyeloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blayne comes out to Kurt he turns out to be the perfect boyfriend. Just some fluff about how he's the perfect boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note this was originally posted on tumblr, just so you know I'm not stealing things.

After she comes out to Kurt he takes her shopping for an entire new wardrobe. The girlfriend of the fabulous Kurt Hummel will not walk around dressed in anything less than perfect. He drags her from shop to shop, spends his entire clothing budget for the next month on her and by the end of the day she has a completely new wardrobe, complete with dresses, skirts and heels. Luckily she was fairly short and her hips were very narrow for a guy so her dresses didn’t even need to be altered that much.

Burt had prided his ability to not be shocked by anything, but when he saw his son’s boyfriend, well girlfriend, baking a cake in a knee length red dress he had to admit his jaw dropped for a moment. It was something he never expected, but he had to say she looked more right than the boy in too short pants and bowties ever did. Kurt had taken him apart to explain that Blaine would go by Blayne in private from now on and that anything but nice comments on her appearance weren’t appreciated.


End file.
